skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Music Mob/Catchphrases
Catchphrases Undead: * Duo Doom Fiesta (Music Mob)- It's Party Time! * Death Metal (Music Mob)- You Wanna Sing Too? * Chomp Chest (Music Mob)- Let's Get Chomping * Skull Dance Hex- Fear the Dark! * Valefor- Happy Days are Done! * Boneslinger- Shoot til you Salute! Tech: * Toy Tussle Wind-Up (Music Mob)- All Wound Up! * Motor Mouth (Music Mob)- Put Some in My Mouth! * Threatpack (Music Mob)- Explore Some Gear! * Buckshot Trigger Happy- No Gold, No Glory! * N. Chain- HAHAHAHAHA! You Were Just Jejune! * Steampunk- Release the Steam or Whatever. Magic: * Sound Spear Cobra Cadabra (Music Mob)- Charmed and Ready! * Hip Hop (Music Mob)- So Hunched! * Bomb Shell (Music Mob)- Boom Goes the Dynamite! * Super Dragon Spyro- All Fired Up! * Hive Mind- The Bee Arrives! * Master Caster- It's Time to Introduce my Staff! Life: * Hazard Hammer Stump Smash (Music Mob)- Drop The Hammer! * Pandojo (Music Mob)- Not Even For Love! * Shield Shredder (Music Mob)- Let's Have a Musical Business! * Hunter (Music Mob)- Let There Be Flight! * Fake Crash (Music Mob)- One? Two. Three! *Howls* * Scope Shot Zook- Locked and Loaded! * Bamboozle- Are We Still Talking About Legends? * Banana Guy- I'm Smarter Than a Disgraceful Banana! Earth: * Rock On Rocky Roll (Music Mob)-Roll With It! * Punch Buggy (Music Mob)- Let's Begin! * Mab Lobs (Music Mob)- It's Not Often That a Bomb Has More Time! * Hogback Hero Dino Rang- Come Rang or Shine! * Smack Rabbit- Horn to be Wild! * Dino Hunter- I'm Hefty About This Shape! Fire: * Wild West Flameslinger (Music Mob)- Let the Flames Begin! * Fire Ant (Music Mob)- Painful Bites Than Ever! * Chef Pepper Jack (Music Mob)- Good Memories! * Hot Shot Spitfire- Fuel the Fire! * Terrifry- Personalities Bewitched! * Axman- I Do Smote Theeeeeeeeeeee! Air: * Storm Club Lightning Rod (Music Mob)- One Strike and You're Out! * Electro (Music Mob)- And Now the Act You All Been Waiting For..... * Dreamcatcher (Music Mob)- Stealing? How Could You? * Sonic (Music Mob)- You're Too Slow! * Puff Power Pop Thorn- Straight to the Point! * Finbad- Time to Change! * Thundertaker- What Happened? Water: * Pump It Up Echo (Music Mob)- Let's Make Some Noise! * Ice Beam (Music Mob)- Better Watch Out for the Hose! * Gulper (Music Mob)- I'm Too Hungry! * Chill Bill (Music Mob)- As I Recall, I Freeze the Sun! * High Seas Gill Grunt- Fear the Fish! * King Krab- Loving It! * Fishticuffs- The Kind in Here. Light: * Rising Sun Spotlight (Music Mob)- Time to Shine! * Pop Star (Music Mob)- My Name is Pop Star, Seriously. * Luminous (Music Mob)-A Hero To All, or one. * Flashbright-All Right, Let's Do This Thing! * Gold Guard- You Want Some Gold? Dark: * Shadow Dragon Blackout (Music Mob)- Darkness Falls! * Clobber Stone (Music Mob)- It's All Mine, Mine MIIIIIIIIINEEEEEE! * Nightshade (Music Mob)- Ninja Skills, Up and Over! * Vulture Shock- Let the Invasion Begin! * Sneak Peak- New Idea is an Old Invention! Toxic: * Gusher (Music Mob)-Let's Spray! * Lab Rat- Yep, It Was GOOOOOOOOOOD Soup. Music: * Kick Brass (Music Mob)- When Cut Your Finger, Let a Vampire Look At It! * Base Drop- Can't Stop The Drop! Kaos: * Glumshanks (Music Mob)- Behold, My Musical Weapon of DOOM! Category:Catchphrases